It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Tobias and Tris are happily a couple until Peeta, Tris' childhood friend moves back home. Will Peeta come between Tris and Tobias? Read to find out! Fourtris and Peeta\Tris, but this is a Fourtris story! There is going to be some Everlark, but it will be very minor. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**A\N: **HEY GUYS! I don't know if my Kickin' It readers are reading this because it's a different category, but if you are I hope you enjoy reading this and if you are a new reader WELCOME! I'm off my break of writing and ready to start again. I hope you enjoy this Divergent\ Hunger Games crossover.

Thank you **ondirectionforever2194, **(my sister, Cadence) for being my edition!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything that is recognized throughout the story!

**Tris' Point of View**  
My name is Tris Prior. I'm eighteen years old and live in Panem, or more specifically the state of Chicago. I live with my mother, father, and older brother (by one year), Caleb. I have a boyfriend. His name is Tobias, but my nickname for him is Four because of his four fears. His four fears are confinement, killing someone important to him, heights, and his father. His father used to beat him, but more of that will be revealed in time.

Right now I'm getting ready to meet a person very close to my heart. No, not Four, but my old childhood friend Peeta. He moved when we were younger, but recently came back and we are meeting for lunch. I hope Four isn't mad, but I can make my own decisions, right?

Anyways I'm listening to one of my favorite songs, "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Lea Michele, well it isn't originally her song, but I love her cover of it. While I listen to that, I'm choosing what to wear to meet Peeta! I know it isn't a date, but I still should look nice.

Back to the point I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a black, loose v-neck t-shirt, my favorite black combat boots that go to my knee with a two inch platform, and Four's leather jacket.

Once I finshed changing I quickly ran a brush through my hair and threw it up in a high pony tail, then walked downstairs, out of my room, and out the door. Then I ran to my car, which was a black Toyota Camery, (thanks mom and dad).

I began driving to the mall; I'm meeting Peeta at the food court. The mall was only a ten minute drive from my house, so I hooked my iPhone up to the Bluetooth connection and continued listening to It's All Coming Back to Me Now, then changed the music to an old Greatful Dead concert. I hummed along as I pulled into the parking lot.

I snagged a parking spot fairly close to the entrance to the mall and parked the car. As I climbed out i glanced at the mirror. I didn't want to make a big deal, but I did want to lol acceptable.

As I walked through the mall and towards the good court where I knew Peeta would be waiting i thought about some of our best memories that I should bring up to him so we can relive some of them.

I notice Peeta sitting a few feet away, and think "Well this is it. This is the moment you've been waiting for. You're going to get your best friend back. Don't screw up."

**Tobias' Point of View**  
My name is Tobias Eaton and I'm twenty years old. I live in Chicago which is in Panem. I'm a self-defense instructor for my job. I love teaching children how to protect themselves and watch them grow stronger. Hopefully one day I can teach my own children to defend themselves.

Speaking of own children, I hope to have these children with my girlfriend of two years, Tris. I caller Six because of her six fears which include being attacked by crows, killing her loved ones, drowning in a glass tank, getting caught on fire, loss of control, and getting kidnapped by faceless men. A lot of these fears are symbolic, but they are fears all the same.

Right now I'm very happy. I'm hanging out in my apartment deciding what to do because Tris is meeting up with a childhood friend. Her exact words were "I can't go to the park with you later because I haven't seen my friend since they moved years ago and we are catching up." I'm she's going out with her friend because I know she'll be happy.

I really wonder what this friend is like. I'm assuming she's just a girl about Tris' age who'll probably be boring now compared to Tris because Tris has become so much of a daredevil, like me. Who knows I want to meet this friend though.

I guess I'll ask Tris about their get together later when we talk on the phone for hours tonight. I guess i might as well go to the mall and get some lunch. I haven't eaten anything all day.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the mall to get something from the food court. I drove to the mall which is about fifteen minutes away from my apartment building.

I grabbed a parking spot near a car that looked a lot like Tris' car. Wow, what a coincidence. Oh wait, it is Tris's car. I didn't know she was going to be here! Well maybe I can meet her friend!

**Peeta's Point of View**  
My name is Peeta Mellark, yes pronounced like the bread but spelt differently. I am nineteen years old and just moved back to Chicago from District 12. It was really hard living in District 12, but I met some great people. I currently live in an apartment right next to some guy named Tobias.

So i just said that I met some great people in District 12 so I should talk about them a little. One person's name was Haymitch Abernathy. I guess he was a great person. He's an alcoholic; I don't think I ever was with his when he wasn't drunk. He turned out to be very trustworthy and basically a mentor to me.

I also met a fourteen year old girl named Primrose Everdeen, but everyone calls her Prim. She is the sweetest and smartest young girl I have ever met! I became like an older brother to her.

Lastly, I must talk about Prim's sister, Katniss Everdeen. She became my best friend! We talked about everything. I thought that I might have liked her as more than a friend for a while and I know that she liked me, but I left so we'll never know what could've happened as far as more than a friendship. We did agree to continue texting though to keep in contact.

Anyways, I think I still have a crush on Tris; therefore most likely nothing could have happened with Katniss. Speaking of Tris I'm meeting her at the food court in the mall so I should get going.

I got into my car and drove off towards the mall which was about fifteen minutes away from the apartment building I was now living in.

As I was driving I began to think about Tris. I wonder if she is prettier. If she is still a lot of fun? If she is still a little shy? I can't wait to ask her so much about what her life has been these last few years.

I should also ask Tris what she knows about this Tobias guy. I'm guessing she doesn't even know him but we'll see.

All my thinking took all the time to get to the mall. Once I parked I started walking towards the food court. I guess I beat Tris because we are getting pizza and she isn't here so I sat down.  
**  
**Just as I sat down I turned around to see a beautiful girl making her way towards me.

**A\N: **Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day, so if you review I will reply to you, I promise! Please let me know if I should continue and how long you would like this to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Hey! So here's an update! I will be updating my other story "We've Got a Situation" tomorrow. It's a Hunger Games Everlark story so check it out and please review it if you haven't already!

Thanks again to **onedirectionforever2194** for editing again, check out her Fourtris story!

**Disclaimer- **Anything you recognize, I don't own.

ENJOY!

**Peeta's Point of View**

OMG Tris? I can't believe it's her! She looks absolutely stunning! I can't believe it. I mean she was cute when we were younger, but never drop dead gorgeous like now! She's dressed in all black with an oversized leather jacket. I wonder whose it is...

Anyways she's also wearing these boots that are just simply sexy!

"Hey Peeta" she says as she approaches me. "Umm hey Tris" I stutter back. She smiles at me showing off her perfect white teeth and says "Don't be scared, it's just me. I mean we haven't seen each other in a while and we're probably not the same people and-" "Tris, calm down. I was just surprised. You look amazing." I told her calming her rambling and flirting a little. She just looked down at the ground and didn't say anything back. I wonder if that was a bad idea.

"Umm I have a boyfriend" Tris blurted out after she sat down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't realize!"

"Oh no it's fine. I mean how would you know? We haven't spoken in so long."

"Right. We should begin to catch up" I state. We both laugh and start talking with ease.

Tris is currently telling me a story about climbing a Ferris wheel with her boyfriend?! Ummm I honestly am confused. What happened to my quiet best friend?!

Once Tris finished her story we had finished our food and stood up to leave. "It was amazing to see you. We'll have to speak again, do you have a phone?" I nodded after Tris asked me and pulled it out. We exchanged numbers.

I then decided to be bold and reached out and wrapped her in a huge hug. I couldn't be happier when she hugged back.

**Tobias' Point of View**

I walked into the mall and see Tris, my loving girlfriend, wrapping her arms around another guy! What the hell! Who the hell does he think he is getting that close to my girl!

I walk up to them; ease dropping to hear her say "Thanks that was a lot of fun. We'll have to meet up again sometime."

Oh how infuriated I am! And to make it worse he says "For sure. I'll text or call you later. Bye Tris."

No. Why does he have Tris' number? I decide to let them know I was here.

"Hey Tris" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Omigosh hey Four" she said excited and ran over and kissed my cheek.

Okay, now I'm confused if she's cheating on me than why is she being affectionate with me in front of... him.

"Who's this?" I ask with as much kindness as I could muster. Being kind isn't really my thing.

"This is Peeta, my childhood best friend. Peeta this is my amazing boyfriend Tobias."

"Tobias? You must be my neighbor. I just moved into the apartment next to yours." Peeta told me.

Oh, so of all people he has to be my new neighbor. I know. Tris said they are just friends, but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous. I have a super beautiful girlfriend and I've seen other guys stare at her. I guess I'll be nice to Peeta, but I am going to keep my eye on him.

"Oh yeah I heard you were moving in. It was a surprise to find out someone finally moved into that apartment" I told Peeta. That was nice enough, but didn't come across like I wanted to be friends.

We all just stood there silently. Well Peeta and I were sizing each other up, but when Tris grabbed my hand and waved by to Peeta saying we were going back to my apartment I knew I had won. At least for now.

I turned around, smirking at Peeta as Tris and I walked away.

As soon as we got outside i suggested that we just take my car and get her's later, but she surprised me and said she wanted to stay overnight at my place, so we would each take our own cars.

I just smiled at the thought of the heavy make-out session that would mean for me. "Sounds perfect. Do you need to go to your house and grab clothes or just wear the ones that are at my apartment?"

Don't give me that look. We've been dating for two and a half years; of course we have clothes at each other's homes.

Anyways we both got into our own cars and she followed me back to my house where I knew I would have to talk to her about Peeta.

**A\N: **Thanks for reading! Please take a minute and make my day by reviewing. By the way, thank you so much **dauntlessgeekgal** for the wonderful review last chapter! It made me so happy!

One more thing, well actually two.

First, sorry it's short. I'm going to work on making chapters longer as the story progresses.

Second, I want to know my readers a little, so in your review tell me what color your room is! Please I'm painting my room and trying to decide what color to make it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: **Hey! Back with another chapter! I hope you guys are all doing well! I had a pretty suckish day but if you review I'm sure that I will be happy again! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything that you recognize. Only the plot is mine, actually it is not mine, my dad came up with it…

**Tris' Point of View**

"Someone's Jealous" I said to Four as we got into his apartment.

"What? No. Not me. Why would I be jealous that my girlfriend was hugging some guy that she hadn't seen in years and kept him from me?" Four shot back.

"Are you serious?! I told you I was seeing a friend today!"

"Oh so now you're seeing him!"

"Okay bad choice of words, but you are totally overreacting!"

"Six, you don't get it. I walked into the mall to see you hugging him. And heard that you two exchanged numbers."

"Were you spying on us?" And when he didn't answer me I knew he was.

"What the hell! You were! What were you thinking? Do you not trust me?"

"I do but what would you have done if you saw that happening?"

"Four I would've seen what was happening. You know what. I don't need this drama! Good-bye."

"Tris don't-" I heard him begin to say, but I already left and was going to talk to Peeta. He would help me, right?

**Peeta's Point of View**

I heard a knock on my door and went to go answer it. I wonder who it needs me.

I opened the door to see Tris standing there. How does she know where I live? Oh right we talked about it with Tobias. Her stupid boyfriend.

Speaking of her boyfriend, I wonder if he did something to her. She is crying. Her eyes are puffy and her face red.

"Tris, are you crying?" She didn't respond so I just wrapped my arms around her. After a minute I guided her inside to my couch.

"Thanks" Tris quietly spoke after a minute. I threw a blanket around her.

"It's no problem." I said before continuing "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head no then asked if I would sit with her. I nodded and sat down. She threw the blanket around me too.

"Tris, I know you're mad at Tobias, but I don't think this is a good idea. I mean what if he thinks you're cheating on him?"

"How did you know it's Tobias' fault?"

"Lucky guess. I mean you were in his apartment so I assumed that he upset you."

"Thanks Peeta. I know I can still count on you. I missed you."

"I missed you too" I said before kidding her on the top of her head. She leaned into my chest and I just held her, I mean what harm is this going to cause?

**Tobias' Point of View**

How could that have happened? How could I have been so freaking stupid! Tris isn't here. She left me. I mean I don't think she's breaking up with me, but what if she does. I don't think I could live without her.

I decided I need to do something; actually I'm going to give her a little time first. Although, she better not have gone off to Peeta. If she did I may be even madder at her.

I'm going to go to go talk to her brother, Caleb. Wait he hates me. That would not go well. If I put things into perspective, I sort of hate him too. I don't know why I considered talking to Caleb. That was a bad idea on my part.

I could go talk to Tris' best friend Christina. She's one of my good friends too, although she may be really mad at me so that may not be a good idea either.

I could go talk to Christina's boyfriend Will. We are good friends so I might as well talk to him, but he's good friends with Tris as well. "What's up with all the bad ideas?"

Great now I'm talking to myself.

You know what; I think I'm going to talk to Al. He's a friend of mine. He used to be one of Tris' best friends, but for some reason she refuses to talk to him anymore. We are friends now so I think he'll really listen to me.

I grabbed my car keys and got into the car and turned on the radio. "Neon Lights" by Demi Lovato was playing. Demi Lovato is one of Tris' favorite singers so listening to this just makes me sad.

I changed the station and "Sing" by Ed Sheeran came on. Seriously, Ed Sheeran is one of her other favorite singers!

I changed the station again and "Cannonball" by Lea Michele came on. Okay, I swear the radio is purposely trying to anger me! This is another one of her favorite songs!

Last time before I give up. I changed the radio one again and "We Are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift came on! Another one of Tris' favorite songs. What if she is thinking this right now about me! I really hope not.

You know what; maybe music isn't the best idea. I turned the radio off and just focused on driving.

I soon pulled up outside of Al's house. He was so lucky! He had a big house. It was two stories with a finished basement that served as an extra bedroom. Actually it was more than that due to the fact that it had a bathroom, a couple couches, an area for a bed, and a closet!

Anyways, there are also 3 bathrooms, four bedrooms on the second floor, a living room, two family rooms, a huge kitchen, and a huge living room.

The bad thing about his house was that he lived all alone. Caleb used to be his best friend and live there, but when Tris stopped talking to Al, Caleb moved out.

I walked up to the front door and knocked.

Al answered and said "Tobias? Wow man i haven't seen you in so long! Come in."

"Hey Al. I just needed someone to talk to. Sorry i haven't seen you on a while."

"It's honestly isn't s problem. We've been texting so it's cool."

I smiled and we walked into his kitchen. I smiled as we grabbed a bunch of chocolate chip cookies and water. That's what we always eat when we hang out.

"So what's up Tobias?"

"Okay, you promise not to say anything until I finish?" Al nodded as an answer so I decided to begin my story.

"So earlier today I was alone because Tris said she was meeting an old childhood friend, so I decided to go to the mall food court for something to eat. I noticed Tris' car there when I parked and walked into the mall. I saw her standing around hugging some other guy who she claims was the guy she was meeting up with. I hid and listened to them for a minute, before saying hi. She showed affection to me and introduced us. This guy's name is Peeta, by the way. Anyways I found out that he is my new neighbor. Tris and I left and went to my place. We got into a fight about Peeta and she walked out. I thought that you would be a good person to confide in because you two don't talk for some reason anymore." I finished.

Al said "Wow man that sucks, but Tris never told you why we don't talk anymore?"

I shook my head no.

Al finished "It's because a couple of months ago she kissed me and felt guilty because she knew I liked her. She didn't want you to know so she ditched be. Sorry i thought you knew..."

**A\N: **Thanks for reading. Remember what I said above about reviews ;)

Oh, and in your review, tell me something interesting about yourself please!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing.

**Tobias' Point of View**

"Wait what! Tris kissed you? She cheated on me?!" I yelled at Al.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry. I pulled back as soon as soon as I realized." Al responded to me.

"I can't believe it. I have to go talk to her."

"Okay Tobias. I guess I'll hopefully talk to you soon?"

I nodded yes and waved as I stormed back outside to my car.

As soon as I got into the car and turned the engine on I put the radio on, and ironically "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus came on. It perfectly described how I'm feeling right now because I think I'm going to break-up with Tris. I know it sounds horrible, but still.

I soon arrived back at my apartment. I might as well talk to Tris tomorrow. She is probably at her house.

I walked down the hall when I heard what sounded like Tris talking, in Peeta's apartment? Then I leaned against his door and heard them talking. They sounded like they were in love!

I walked to my door holding back tears.

**Tris' Point of View**

Right now I'm sitting in Peeta's apartment. We are just curled up on his couch under a blanket catching up on everything that has happened since we had been separated.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Peeta suggested.

"Sure. Let's watch "Secretariat!" I responded to him.

"Seriously? A horse racing movie?"

I just nodded, then pouted, and then bit my lip. Peeta then whispered in my ear "I guess I can deal with that if we stay really close to one another. Like this" then he pulled me close. "

I gulped, I feel like I'm cheating on Four. I feel really guilty about being really close to a guy like this after Al kissed me.

Right I should explain this. Al always tells everyone that I kissed him. Mostly because for some reason he's insanely attracted to me. He used to always flirt with me. I knew that he liked me, but never though he would act on it.

All of a sudden I yanked away from Peeta.

"What's going on?" He asked?

"I need to find Tobias!" I screamed and raced out the door.

I raced out of Peeta's living room and to the door, pulled it open in a hurry and slammed it shut behind me. I knocked on Four's door and yelled asking him to open the door. Tears were streaming down my face now.

I heard a yell that sounded like him telling me to leave, I just stood their saying "Please" over and over again.

After what seemed like eternity Peeta came out of his apartment and grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his apartment. He said "I think you should go home, you can talk to Tobias tomorrow. Give him time. I think you need time too." I nodded and then he continued "Just take a few minutes to breathe. Relax and then you can go home once you aren't crying so badly, okay?"

I nodded so he led me to his spare bedroom. He told me that I can wash my face or lay down or do whatever I wanted and he would come check on me in twenty minutes.

I walked into the attached bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. It was always relaxing. I realized that I looked like even more of a mess than I thought. My face was red as well as my eyes, which were also really puffy. My cheeks were stained from tears or had new ones running down them. My hair was ties in a million knots. Overall I don't think that I could've looked like more of a mess.

After about fifteen minutes I didn't I look good, but presentable enough to walk to my car. I had also stopped crying, but I knew that I probably would start again when I got to my house. I don't think I'm going to tell my parents what is going on, but I am going to tell Caleb. He isn't just my brother, he's one of my best friends.

I walked down the hallway and saw Peeta filling a water glass. "I figured you might want this." He said to me. "Thanks" I responded taking the glass from him. I practically drowned the whole thing before waving good-bye.

Peeta stepped forward to hug me, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. It didn't feel right hugging him right now. Even if he didn't intentionally cause the fight, he played a part in it. I just waved again then walked to my car and drove home to speak to Caleb and cry.

I soon arrived home, thanking God that Caleb was the only other person home. It was dinner time do I guess my parents were probably out for dinner.

I ran right up to my room. As I went up the stairs the tears stated pouring down my face again, making me fall right on the second to last stair. I didn't have the energy to stand up, so I just lie there crying.

A couple minutes later Caleb started calling me, "Tris? Where are you? I though I heard you come in."

I just groaned hoping he heard me. "Aww Tris." I heard him say. Then he picked me up and lie me down on my bed. He then sat the chair next to my bed.

Normally my room would make me feel better. It was a blue/grey color with a grey (**or gray?) **chair and bedspread. I had a white dresser, desk, and chair at my desk. The only think that I'm forgetting about it is that the walls are covered, and I mean covered, in pictures of Demi Lovato. She's my favorite singer, inspiration, and dare I say idol.

Back to the point, not even all of the smiling Demi Lovato pictures could make me smile, and every time i see Demi I smile!

Caleb pulled my phone out of my bag and put on Demi Lovato's song "Warrior." That song gives me the strength to do anything!

"You want to tell me what happened?" Caleb asked, Demi's voice soothingly playing in the background.

"In a minute" I mumbled back.

I know that Caleb accepted that answer because he started rubbing my back soothingly.

"I think I cheated on him. It was an accident though, I didn't mean to." I told Caleb a minute later.

"I know you never would on purpose. Al wasn't your fault. I know how much you two love each other. I'm sure he'll let you talk about it." Caleb told me.

"I don't think so. When we tried to talk before we ended up getting into a HUGE argument and I stormed out of his apartment. To make it worse i ran to the person we fought over."

"What do you mean Tris? Why don't you just explain the whole thing to me?"

I nodded and began "It started earlier when I decided to go see Peeta, which I told you I was doing this morning, and I told Tobias that I was meeting a friend, but neglected to tell him it was with another guy. I went to lunch with Peeta and gave him my cell number and hugged him. Tobias was spying on us, which I was mad about. I blew it out of proportion though. Tobias and I went back to his place and we got into a huge argument and I stormed out of the apartment and ran to Peeta, who lives next door to Tobias now. I then went and snuggled under blankets with Peeta and he was kissing my head and holding me close. When he pulled me closer, I realized what was happening, though it would be like with Al and ran off. I knocked on Tobias' door and he wouldn't answer. Peeta took me back to his apartment and-"

All of a sudden Caleb cut me off saying "If he took advantage of you I'm going to go literally kill him!" Then Caleb stood up and started to storm off.

"Wait Caleb. He didn't do anything to me. Just let me finish I'm almost done." I told him.

"Oh, continue" he told me.

"So he let me go to his spare bedroom and I stopped crying and washed my face. Then he gave me a glass of water and I came home. I fell on the stairs coming up them, well thats kind of obvious, and now I'm here." I finished.

"I'm so sorry Tris. Why don't you give Tobias until tomorrow. Talk to him tomorrow." Caleb instructed and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Peeta's Point if View**

Tris just left. I let out a sigh. I wish she would have stayed. I mean, we belong together. I don't know exactly what's going to happen with Tobias, but I know that I'll be her shoulder to cry on each time he hurts her.

I should've insisted on her staying.

A phone rung interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Peeta. It's Katniss Everdeen." The person on the other end of the phone replied.

"Hey Katniss. How are you?"

"I'm great. I was wondering if there are any places to live up by you. Well you now. I know you only moved back a couple weeks ago. Anyway, I can't stay here in Panem anymore. Prim and I want to move and you're one of my best friends so-"

"Woah, calm down Katniss. I promise I'll keep an eye out for you okay. I miss you. We need to talk more."

I could hear her breathe into the phone "I'm glad you miss me, and thanks. I have to go. Talk to you soon?" She questioned.

"Definitely. Bye Katniss."

"Bye"

So now Katniss and Prim may be coming! That's great. I really do miss them. Maybe Katniss can assist me with my Tris problems. I guess only time can tell.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry, Fourtris will have a positive interaction soon. Well I think soon. That's why you need to keep reading to find out! Also, please review. I love knowing what people think of my chapters!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! How are you! Please review!

Thanks **onedirectionforever2194 **for editing. Her story "One Choice Can Create You" is amazing. It is one of my favorite stories so you can find it under there on my profile. It is an alternate take on the whole "Divergent" series!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own The Hunger Games, Divergent, or anything else you recognize.

**Peeta's Point of View**

I can't wait to see Katniss. Even though I do not like her anymore than a friend, it'll be great to see her. Maybe she can help me win Tris over!

Okay I know what you're thinking, Tobias should be with Tris, but something about that guy gets on my nerves. I mean he walks around like he owns the world. Anyways I better get to sleep.

**Tris' Point of View**

It's been three weeks since all of the crap with Tobias happened. I miss him like hell! Why can't we just put everything behind us?

He refuses to talk to me. I really wonder why? I mean he was more at fault than me right? I don't know, but he seems so mad. Normally when we argue he is trying to make it up to me, now he won't answer my calls or texts!

I guess it is time to try again.

I got dressed in black jeans, a black tank top, and black flip flops. I grabbed my keys and went to go tell Caleb where I was going.

"Hey Caleb. I'm leaving to go try to talk to Tobias again."

"Really? He keeps ignoring you. Maybe its time to call it quits." Caleb responded. I gasped.

"Are you serious? I will never give up on Tobias!" With that I ran out the door and walked into my car.

I turned on my car and the radio. Of course I knew that something would come on that would remind me of a problem in my life.

"Let It Go" by Demi Lovato came on. I screamed "I WILL NEVER LET IT GO!" Then whimpered "never."

A couple tears started dripping down my face. No, I need to get it together. I need to drive to Four's apartment and mend our relationship!

I pulled into the parking lot outside the apartment building a few minutes later.

I got out of my car and walked up to Four's door. I took a deep breath before knocking. He didn't answer so I yelled "Four! I need you. Please. Please."

He didn't come. After a few minutes. Tears were streaming down my face. All of a sudden the door opened and Four grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Haven't you given up yet! Don't you understand I don't want to see you! You hurt me! I don't get it! You say you love me then you go kiss other people that are supposed to be your best friend. You sicken me." Tobias spat at me.

"Who are you talking about? The only person my lips touched besides you is Al and-"

"Exactly! You freaking kissed Al!"

"But Four, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Tris. That's the oldest line. Wait hold on how does that expression go? Wait, never mind. You know exactly what I mean. You know me so well. I just don't know you."

"You do know me so well! Please Four."

"Don't call me that anymore. I don't know if this is going to be forever, but we need to go on a break. At least for a while. I can't keep dating you knowing you and Al kissed. I'm not talking to him either. I love you Tris, but you need to leave. I'm sorry." With that he kissed my cheek and showed me out the door. I ran into my car and just sat there bawling.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Katniss is going to be here any second! So far this week I've spoken to her everyday these last three weeks. She has found an small house a few minutes away from this apartment building. I'm actually going to check out the place with her and help her move in.

Katniss is coming with just Prim. Their mom is still sort of checked out if it so Katniss will be taking care of Prim.

I wonder if Katniss and Tris will get along?

Speaking of Tris, she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. She has been ignoring me since she and Tobias got in a fight. I wonder what's going on with her. Tobias hasn't left his apartment in the last three weeks either. Well not as far as I know.

The doorbell just rang. Oh thats Katniss!

I opened the door to see Katniss and Prim standing there. I immediately reached out and hugged Prim quickly. I then pulled back and engulfed Katniss is a huge hug. I didn't let go of her right away. I missed her a lot.

"It is amazing to see you!" Katniss said in a very excited voice!

"You too! But it's even better to see you Prim." I shot back. Katniss then pretended to be hurt. I smirked back.

We laughed. I grabbed my keys as we headed out to my car. I started a conversation with Katniss and Prim about how Panem has been since I left.

After following Katniss' careful directions to get to the house I saw it. The moving truck was outside of it. We all smiled and I said "looks great" and she said "thanks."

We got our of the car and started conversation about where everything should go. Then got to work on the house.

A few hours later we were done. We decided to go back to my apartment. I loved baking so I was making us muffins as a snack lunch.

We ate lunch together and spoke about how excited we are to live near each other.

I smiled the whole time during out conversation. It was time for Katniss and Prim to leave. Prim walked to Katniss' car after giving me another hug.

I looked at Katniss and leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled and waved before heading out the door.

I just realized that I haven't thought of Tris once since Katniss got here. I don't know, but something feels different. Am I over my crush on Tris? I feel like I may be falling for Katniss.

**A/N: **Sorry it's short. And sorry it's taken a while to get up. I just thought it would be better for me to put a short chapter up than nothing.

Now, will Four and Tris re-unite? With Peeta and Katniss get together? Who's story is true, Al or Tris' kissing story? Please let me know your guesses!


End file.
